HtESLAKTER
ok, so once i got bored and decided to play roblox, i played murder mystery 2 and after 2 rounds of dying as innocent, i decided to just look at the leaderboard to see people joining, i saw a bunch, but one specific person, HtESLAKTER, i didnt think too much about it, but after 4 rounds of playing with him, he started saying stuff like "IMAWTACIHGN" and "UYROENXT" and "YUOBTETRNR,RNUNUFERNDILEILH4W26ON", then the round after that he was murderer, then after murderer, then after murderer, it was just where after he said the things he was murderer, then every time he was murderer, he was murderer the next round, but on one round, he was defeated as murderer, but the screen glitched and went to black for about 8 seconds before turning to white for about a microsecond and then to normal transitioned by a glitch effect, then i guess it happened to everyone else as everyone in the chat, including me said stuff like "WHAT???" "DUDE MY SCREEN GLITCHED" "OMG MY SCREEN" "OMG THAT WAS SO SCARY IM LEAVING" "OMG GUYS HELP" then we all were teleported back into the same round where we all were, people who were dead were dead, people who were alive was alive but the only one who was dead and came alive again was the murderer, HtESLAKTER, then most of my screen went red for about 9 seconds, then flashes black, green, blue and purple for about 2 seconds then back to red repeating that, then i automatically got kicked from the server, no message or anything i straight up just got kicked like i hit alt+F4, but then i joined this game called "CODE DEBUNKER" by HtESLAKTER, he was ingame and he said "EDNBKUYMEMASSGES", i got confused and thought that i had to unscramble the messages so i walked up to the code unscrambler section and typed in exactly what he said: "EDNBKUYMEMASSGES", then it came out as: "DEBUNKMYMESSAGES" he said debunk my messages so i remembered the other messages and debunked them, the first one, "IMAWTACIHGN" came out "IM WATCHING", "UYROENXT" came out "YOUR NEXT", "YUOBTETRNR,RNUNUFERNDILEILH4W26ON" came out "YOU BETTER RUN, UNFRIENDLILEH246NOW", and can you take a WILD FREAKING GUESS WHAT MY USERNAME IS??? my username is... unfriendlileh246now. it was at this moment that he knew, he f**ked up. i immediately left but was forced to join again, i did it again and forced to join again and it kept happening, then i just spammed the power button on my computer and nothing happened, then i just took a hammer and smashed my power button with it, breaking my computer but turning it off, i remembered it forever until a month had passed, then 2 months after my computer was broken i got a new one and plugged it in, i forgot about HtESLAKTER, and played murder mystery 2 again, then HtESLAKTER joined and sent me a friend request, i accepted cause i didnt remember, then it forced me out and into his game again: "CODE DEBUNKER", but then he immediately left and put me into his game: "VICTIMS CELL", it had a bunch of dead bodies each with a hole in their chest with either the bottom half of the heart taken out, the bottom half of the heart taken out AND the left part of the heart taken out (from the front) or no heart at all and head chopped diagonally revealing most of the brain that is cut off, then 8 people pinned to a wall with either 9 knives in their head, 2 in their arms and legs pinning them, a chainsaw cuts off their hands and top half of the head and pinned to the wall with it in their chest, 2 spears impaling them to the wall and their arms are cut in with blood dripping or a gun impaled through their chest then shot, and their mouth cut out and chopped off eyes, then HtESLAKTER got out 14 knives, a chainsaw, 2 spears, an axe and a gun and a machete capable of removing parts of someones heart, looks like my fate was all of them, i ran while spamming alt + F4 but it didnt work, then when he finally caught up to me, it finally worked, and i sent like 82 report player messages to roblox on him and he got banned, he returned later but did nothing bad, then one game was deleted and the other was just changed normal, but before that happened i went onto CODE DEBUNKER and debunked one last code. his name. unscrambled it was tHESTALKER